


Madame Marquita Parcata

by StarllingWrites



Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Poetry, narrative telephone, pike trickfoot - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarllingWrites/pseuds/StarllingWrites
Summary: Based on Ashley's story from the Narrative Telephone stream on 06/11/2020
Series: Crit Role Narrative Telephone Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Madame Marquita Parcata

There is an old tale  
Known all through Marquet  
With an important lesson  
You best not forget

  
A wealthy Madame  
Infamous for her greed  
Was visited by a child  
Tired and in need

  
“I’m sorry for the trouble  
But I’ve come a far way  
Could you spare some water  
And space to rest for the day?”

  
Had the child not added  
“I’ll grant a wish if you do”  
They’d have been tossed out  
Like Madame’s scuffed shoe

  
The Madame complied  
And got the child a drink  
But denied them rest  
As she gave her wish a think

  
She wished from the child  
To be renowned and admired  
She had riches and splendor  
But _more_ she desired  
  


“Only half of my request  
You gave unto me  
So only half of yours  
You’ll in return see”

  
“ _Flimpy, drimpy,_ _flompies and bompies”  
_The incantation went  
Thus the wish was fulfilled  
But not to the Madam’s intent

  
The Madam transformed  
Into a large purple jewel  
A fate avoidable  
If she had only learned this rule:

  
Show kindness towards others  
Lend a hand to those in need  
Or else you might fall victim  
To your own nasty greed


End file.
